Letak Hati
by Black Freesia
Summary: AU. Ulquiorra selalu memandang datar segala hal yang ada di dunia. Seolah dunia ini hanyalah hamparan padang rumput hijau luas yang kosong tanpa bunga warna-warni yang tumbuh di atas rumput hijau. For Bleach Vivaration 2: Opposite Crush


**Letak Hati**

Bleach Tite Kubo

Letak Hati Freesia Valerian

Alternative Universe

.

.

_For Bleach Vivaration 2_

_Opposite Crush_

* * *

><p><strong>Dia tidak pernah bahagia, sedih ataupun marah. <strong>

**Dia tidak pernah tersenyum, menangis ataupun m****erengut****. **

**Dia hanya kosong seperti wadah tanpa isi.**

**Dia adalah Ulquiorra.**

**Dia kosong.**

* * *

><p>Orang tuanya selalu sibuk bekerja, meninggalkannya yang masih kecil sendirian di rumah. Tanpa mengajarinya apapun untuk menapaki masa depan, tanpa membantunya membangun karakter. Meninggalkannya sendirian hingga malam datang menggantikan senja.<p>

Karena itulah dia kosong.

Tanpa ada seorang pun yang berada di sisinya.

Hingga Tuhan menyadarkan kedua orang tuanya dengan cara-Nya bahwa mereka dibutuhkan untuk membuat Ulquiorra 'hidup' agar dia tak terus-terusan dikuasai oleh kekosongan. Mereka menyadari kesalahan mereka yang lebih fokus pada pekerjaan dan melupakan Ulquiorra kecil yang masih butuh bimbingan. Dan mereka berjanji, saling mengaitkan kelingking di jari mungil Ulquiorra, untuk membuatnya 'hidup' dan mengisi berbagai macam perasaan di wadah yang kosong itu.

Ulquiorra bahagia. Perlahan dia mengerti berbagai macam perasaan yang sering dirasakan manusia. Bola mata emerald yang kosong itu mulai memancarkan cahaya kehidupan. Perlahan, ekspresi datarnya mulai menunjukkan sedikit ekspresi.

Ulquiorra merasa hidup

.

.

.

Tapi keadaan itu hanya sebentar. Takdir begitu kejam, menarik kebahagian itu dan menggantinya dengan kesedihan. Orang tuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat ketika hendak dinas ke luar daerah. Janji itu tak dapat dipenuhi, seolah janji itu menguap dan menghilang di udara. Meninggalkannya Ulquiorra yang saat itu berumur sepuluh tahun sendirian. Entah apa yang diinginkan Tuhan pada dirinya.

Ulquiorra tidak menangis, tidak setetes pun air mata jatuh mengalir di pipinya yang pucat. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana harus menangis—sebab tak ada yang mengajarinya— tapi ada rasa kehilangan yang dia rasakan. Seolah sia-sia memberikan 'kehidupan' pada Ulquiorra kekosongan kembali datang dan menghapus segala perasaan yang diajarkan orangtuanya.

* * *

><p>Langit berwarna kelabu, matahari enggan bersinar, hujan turun dengan derasnya dan Ulquiorra diam tak bergerak di kedua makam orangtuanya. Dia tak mempedulikan derasnya guyuran hujan yang menghantam tubuh kecilnya. Ulquiorra menatap datar makam orangtuanya, tak ada air mata yang turun membasahi pipinya gantinya hujan membasahi pipinya seolah dia menangis. Dia bertanya pada kedua makam yang saling bersebelahan, "Kenapa kalian meninggalkanku padahal kalian telah berjanji akan membuatku hidup?"<p>

Kedua makam itu membisu. Tak ada jawaban. Hanya suara hujan yang bertabrakan dengan tanah yang sedari tadi terdengar. Sebuah payung berwarna biru gelap tiba-tiba berada di atas kepalanya, melindunginya dari guyuran hujan. Ulquiorra menoleh dan melihat seorang pria yang tak dia kenal sedang memayunginya dengan tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanannya memayungi dirinya sendiri.

"Aku melihat kau selama sejam lebih tak bergerak padahal hujan begitu deras. Jadi, kuputuskan untuk meminjamimu payung, supaya besok kau tidak demam," ucap pria itu sambil menyunggingkan senyuman.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Ulquiorra.

"Aku Kaien Shiba. Aku pemilik panti asuhan 'Shiba'. Letaknya tidak jauh kok dari rumahmu, Ulquiorra," jawabnya.

"Kau tahu siapa aku?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tentu saja. Kau 'kan anak dari pasangan Schiffer yang baru saja mening— ah maaf aku tidak bermaksud."

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Sekarang kau akan tinggal dengan siapa?" tanya Kaien.

"Tidak tahu," jawab Ulquiorra datar.

"Apa kau punya kerabat di sini?" tanya Kaien lagi.

Ulquiorra menggeleng.

"Mau tinggal di panti asuhan milikku? Kau akan punya teman yang bernasib sama denganmu." Kaien mengutarakan niat baiknya.

Ulquiorra mengangguk. Merasa tidak punya pilihan lain.

"Terima kasih." Ulquiorra mengucapkan terima kasih dengan nada dan ekspresi wajah yang datar.

"Sama-sama."

_Di__mana pun aku tinggal aku akan tetap menjadi kosong._

* * *

><p>Semenjak kematian orangtuanya, Ulquiorra memandang datar segala hal yang ada di dunia. Seolah di dunia ini tidak ada pelangi yang indah, sinar matahari yang menyilaukan dan kupu-kupu yang beterbangan juga tidak ada hujan, badai dan petir menggelegar. Seolah dunia ini hanyalah hamparan padang rumput hijau luas yang kosong tanpa bunga warna-warni yang tumbuh di atas rumput. Kini wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi. Tidak ada senyuman hangat. Tidak ada tangisan mengiris hati. Kini dia menjalani hari-hari layaknya jiwa yang hilang dari raganya. Seolah ada remote control yang mengatur tetap bergerak padahal dia kosong.<p>

Kini Ulquiorra tinggal di sebuah panti asuhan yang dikelola oleh seorang pria baik hati berjiwa sosial bernama Kaien Shiba. Sebagai pemilik panti asuhan Kaien sering kali mengajak para anak asuhnya untuk bermain bersama atau berkumpul dan membentuk sebuah lingkaran—semua kecuali Ulquiorra. Sebab Ulquiorra yang kini berumur dua belas tahun tak tahu bagaimana cara bersosialisasi dan menciptakan hubungan persahabatan yang erat padahal di panti asuhan ini banyak anak yang sebaya dengan Ulquiorra.

Faktor lainnya adalah anak panti yang lainnya tidak mau bergaul dengan Ulquiorra yang mereka katakan tak punya hati. Mereka benci Ulquiorra yang tak pernah ikut merasa senang ketika kebahagian singgah di panti asuhan dan semakin benci karena Ulquiorra tak pernah menunjukkan wajah sedih ketika teman mereka harus pergi dan menemukan orangtua baru. Wajahnya selalu datar. Mata emerald besarnya selalu redup seakan cahaya tak mampu meneranginya.

Ulquiorra di lain pihak tak pernah merasa kesepian, marah atau sedih karena dijauhi dan dibenci. Kekosongan memakan semua perasaan yang dulu diajarkan almarhum orangtuanya.

Dia tidak tahu bagaimana menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas membentuk sebuah senyuman sederhana ketika ada hal lucu atau menyenangkan terjadi di hadapannya. Apalagi tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sebab dia tidak tahu bagaimana harus merasa senang, karena itulah dia tidak tahu caranya untuk tersenyum—walaupun hal itu sangat mudah untuk dilakukan, hanya perlu mengangkat sudut bibir kita ke atas.

Dia tidak pernah merenggut, menaikkan nada bicara, ataupun mengucapkan sumpah serapah. Ketika anak-anak panti mengejeknya dengan berlebihan tidak pernah dia menunjukkan wajah merah padam menahan marah, tidak ada tangan terkepal bersiap untuk memukul. Selalu dia memasang tampang datar seolah yang mereka katakan hanyalah hal biasa. Sebab dia tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan marah.

Dia tidak tahu bagaimana harus bersedih dan menangis tersendu-sendu. Tidak suara tercekat, tidak mata yang merah akibat menangis apalagi air mata yang bercucuran. Tak pernah dia merasakan perasaan seperti disayat. Tidak pernah dia menunjukkan ekspresi melankolis ketika salah satu anak panti diadopsi dan harus berpisah dengan lainnya.

Dia seperti tidak memiliki perasaan.

Para anak panti sering menuduhnya tak punya hati.

Dan Ulquiorra bertanya, "Apa itu hati?"

Sementara para anak panti yang masih berumur lima tahun, yang pemikirannya dipenuhi dongeng dan kartun beranggapan bahwa dulu Ulquiorra adalah sebuah patung yang dipahat dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi dan suatu hari seorang peri baik hati mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya dan mengubah Ulquiorra menjadi manusia, tapi sayangnya peri itu lupa memberikan perasaan pada patung tanpa ekspresi itu.

Anak-anak yang lain tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Kaien berusaha menahan tawa.

Dan Uquiorra merasa tertohok

* * *

><p>Embusan angin menerpa wajah Ulquiorra ketika dia membuka kusen jendela untuk menghirup udara segar. Udara masih terasa dingin walaupun hujan telah lama berganti menjadi gerimis-gerimis kecil yang kian meruncing. Matahari masih tertutup awan besar, namun cahayanya tetap mampu menembus gumpalan awan besar tersebut. Aspal jalanan masih nampak mengkilap karena tadi dibasahi hujan. Ulquiorra mengarahkan pandangnya pada kumpulan anak perempuan yang memetik bunga yang basah karena siraman hujan, mereka mengumpulkan banyak-banyak kemudian merangkainya menjadi mahkota. Mereka tersenyum senang. Pandangannya beralih lagi pada kumpulan anak laki-laki yang berumur enam tahun, mereka saling berkejaran di halaman depan panti asuhan sambil tertawa-tawa. Mereka juga nampak senang.<p>

Ulquiorra bertanya dalam hati, mengapa dengan hal seperti itu saja dapat membuat mereka nampak senang. Berbanding terbalik dengannya yang sangat sulit merasa senang hingga sulit baginya untuk mengangkat sudut bibirnya yang kaku. Bahkan ketika Kaien memberinya hadiah natal plus uang saku, memujinya atau mengajaknya ke taman bermain, dia tak jua menunjukkan raut wajah senang. Jika hal seperti itu saja tak mampu membuatnya merasa senang apalagi hal kecil seperti bermain-main

Kenapa mereka begitu mudahnya bahagia sementara dia tidak bisa?

Padahal dia ingin merasa bahagia.

Dia sudah tahu jawabannya.

Karena mereka 'berisi' dan dia kosong.

Entah sejak kapan Ulquiorra merasa iri pada anak-anak di panti asuhan ini yang memenuhi diri mereka dengan berbagai perasaan. Melihat sorot mata polos mereka yang menunjukkan sinar kehidupan dan tergambar berbagai macam perasaan. Dia ingin seperti mereka. Dia ingin tersenyum, tertawa, menangis ataupun merenggut.

Padahal mereka tersenyum dan tertawa ketika ada hal yang menyenangkan, tapi kenapa dia tidak bisa?

Padahal mereka menangis ketika hal menyedihkan terjadi, tapi kenapa dia tidak bisa?

Padahal mereka bersungut-sungut dan merenggut ketika ada hal menyebalkan yang mengusik mereka, tapi kenapa dia tidak bisa?

Kenapa?

Dia ingin, ingin, INGIN merasa hidup dan dipenuhi berbagai macam perasaan.

Tapi kenapa dia tak mampu?

Sekali lagi kenapa?

* * *

><p>"Sedang memperhatikan apa, Ulquiorra?" sebuah suara ramah dari belakang membuyarkan lamunannya.<p>

Ulquiorra memutar tubuh menghadap pemilik suara ramah tersebut yang ternyata adalah Kaien. Kaien Shiba, pria yang warna rambutnya seperti langit malam, dan bola mata berwarna _aqua green_ yang membuat orang yang memandangnya merasa teduh. Dia adalah pria baik hati yang mengulurkan tangannya pada Ulquiorra ketika dia ditinggal oleh kedua orangtua yang kini telah ada di surga.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang menarikmu, Ulquiorra?" tanyanya sambil menatap keluar memandangi anak-anaknya yang asyik bermain.

"Tidak ada. Hanya merasa penasaran dan— "

"dan?"

"Iri—mungkin."

Angin masuk melalui jendela yang terbuka lebar, bermain-main dengan rambut hitamnya, membelai wajah datarnya yang entah kenapa menunjukkan eskpresi seseorang yang sedang kehilangan sesuatu—kehilangan perasaan manusianya.

"Ada apa, kau tidak seperti yang kau yang biasanya?" tanya Kaien heran melihat ekspresi wajah Ulquiorra yang biasanya datar kini terasa sedikit... hidup?

"Kaien-san— aku ingin 'hidup," akunya menghiraukan pertanyaan Kaien.

"Eh?"

"Ulquiorra kau, ada masalah apa? Mau bercerita denganku?" Kaien tersenyum hangat.

Ulquiorra merasa iri melihat pria di hadapannya begitu mudah tersenyum. Pria yang ada di hadapannya begitu bertolak belakang dengannya. Dia benar-benar 'hidup' dengan segala perasaan yang mengisi jiwanya. Bahkan dia memiliki kehangatan yang membuat orang ingin selalu berada di dekatnya.

_Haruskah aku bercerita?_

_Apa jika nanti aku bercerita, dia akan berbagi perasaannya?_

_Apa dia akan mengajari aku perasaan-perasaan itu?_

"Mau bercerita denganku?"

Mulut Ulquiorra yang tadi terkatup rapat mulai terbuka, mulai bergerak, dan sebuah pengakuan tentang dirinya yang kosong siap untuk didengar oleh Kaien.

* * *

><p>Kaien tak merasa terkejut ketika Ulquiorra mengatakan dirinya kosong tanpa satu pun perasaan manusia yang mengisinya. Dia sudah lama tahu, semenjak dia berdiri di samping Ulquiorra yang menatap datar makam orang tuanya. Namun, mendengar dan mengetahui Ulquiorra ingin 'hidup' membuat Kaien lega. Tak selamanya 'kan Ulquiorra terus membiarkan kekosongan menjeratnya?<p>

"Apa aku bisa menghapus kekosongan ini? Maukah kau mengajariku dan menjelaskan tentang berbagai macam perasaan?"

"Kau tahu mengapa kau kosong?" tanya Kaien tak menjawab pertanyaan Ulquiorra.

"Karena—"

"Karena kau kehilangan hatimu," Kaien memotong perkataan Ulquiorra.

"Hati?"

"Kalau pun aku mengajari dan menjelaskanmu tentang perasaan, kau hanya akan mengerti tentang penjelasannya saja, kau tak akan pernah bisa merasakannya bagaimana perasaan-perasaan itu," jelas Kaien

"Jadi, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Ulquiorra.

"Temukan hatimu," jawab Kaien cepat.

"Temukan hatiku?"

_Hati itu apa?_

_Hati itu ada dimana?_

"Hati itu ada di sini 'kan?" tanya Ulquiorra sambil menyentuh dadanya.

"Iya kau benar. Tapi bagiku, hati bukan di sana, tapi ketika ada ketika kau memikirkan seseorang, mengingat seseorang, saat itulah hati terbentuk. Jika kau hanya sendirian di dunia ini hati tidak akan pernah terbentuk."

Ulquiorra terpaku. Selama dua belas tahun dia hidup dengan kesendirian, karena itulah hatinya tak pernah terbentuk. Karena tak memiliki hati maka dia tak dapat merasakan berbagai macam perasaan.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku ingin memiliki hati. Aku tidak ingin terus kosong," tanya Ulquiorra.

"Caranya mudah saja. Kau hanya perlu berteman dengan anak-anak yang lain. Karena dengan adanya orang lain di sisimu, kau bisa merasakan keberadaan hati," jawab Kaien.

"Tapi mereka tak mau berteman denganku," sahut Ulquiorra.

"Aku akan membantumu supaya bisa berteman dengan mereka, tenang saja," ucap Kaien sambil mengacak rambut Ulquiorra sambil tersenyum

"Terima kasih Kaien-san. Kini aku tahu apa itu hati. Aku akan membentuk hati. Dan aku tidak akan merasa kosong lagi."

* * *

><p><strong>Epilog<strong>—Lima bulan kemudian

Ulquiorra mengumpulkan piring-piring kotor bekas makan malam para anak panti untuk dicuci. Dia menumpuk piring-piring itu menjadi satu, mengangkatnya dan membawanya menuju bak cuci. Satu per satu piring-piring itu dicucinya hingga bersih dan mengkilap.

Sementara di ruang keluarga anak-anak lain sibuk mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah mereka. Terdengar suara anak-anak yang menanyakan soal yang tidak mereka mengerti pada Kaien dan dengan sabar Kaien menjelaskannya. Kebanyakan mereka kesulitan pada soal-soal matematika. Ulquiorra sendiri telah mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah setelah makan siang. Piring-piring telah selesai dicuci. Dan Ulquiorra melangkah menuju kamarnya untuk belajar.

"Anak-anak maaf, aku harus pergi," kata Kaien tiba-tiba.

"Apa? Kaien-san mau kemana? Jangan pergi dulu, masih banyak yang soal yang belum kumengerti," seru seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah bernama Renji.

"Aku ingin ke tempat Miyako, sudah lama aku tidak jalan-jalan dengan."

"Huuh... Kaien-san lebih mementingkan pacar ketimbang kami!" protes anak-anak.

"Wah, bagaimana ya? Aku sekarang sangaaaat merindukan Miyako." Kaien menunjukkan wajah kebingungan yang dibuat-buat.

"Ah, begini saja! Ulquiorra yang akan membantu kalian, bagaimana? Apa kalian mau?" seru Kaien sambil menarik Ulquiorra yang baru melewati ruang keluarga untuk menuju kamarnya.

"Mau! Mau!" seru anak-anak serempak.

Ulquiorra hanya menurut saja.

.

.

.

"Ulquiorra-nii, soal nomor lima ini bagaimana caranya?"

"Oni-chan, 3 X 12 berapa?"

"Ulqui-nii, aku tidak mengerti soal nomor tujuh! Jelaskan padaku!"

Anak-anak berkumpul di dekat Ulquiorra, saling berebut untuk meminta menjelaskan. Ulquiorra sedikit kewalahan karena anak-anak bertanya sekaligus.

"Tenang dulu. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan sekaligus. Kalian bergiliran bertanya."

"Neliel, kau dulu, silahkan ingin bertanya soal nomor berapa?" Ulquiorra menunjuk anak perempuan berambut hijau toska bergelombang yang berada di dekatnya.

* * *

><p>Kini para anak panti yang lain mau berteman dengan Ulquiorra setelah Ulquiorra mau membuka hatinya. Hatinya mulai terbentuk. Kekosongannya mulai lenyap berganti dengan perasaan-perasaan yang mengisi dirinya. Kini dia bisa tersenyum walau hanya senyum sederhana, dia mulai merasakan perasaan sedih dan berbagai perasaan yang lainnya.<p>

Ulquiorra kini tidak kosong lagi.

FIN

* * *

><p>Alasan: Ulquiorra<strong>, tidak mengerti hati<strong>, sementara Kaien **mengerti hati dan memiliki filosofi tentang hati**.

Apa alasan di atas bisa diterima? Semoga bisa

Adakah yang bersedia mereview fic gaje ini?


End file.
